Caught RedHanded
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: When a King takes over Camelot, Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table win it back. But what happened to Merlin when this was happening? .::. Not one of my best summaries. Only a few chapters long. Kinda Angsty.
1. Part 1

Victory was theirs. There was no doubt about it. The foreign King was dead on the floor. Around them enemy guards surrendered, dropping their weapons and ceasing to fight.

Three days. That was how long it had taken for Arthur to reclaim his throne. To take back his kingdom. He felt the rush he had felt when he'd ended Morgana's reign of terror. That too had been a joyous occasion. He walked down the halls with the same briskness he had that day. Though this time, they had to arrest all the guards and knights that didn't belong, when before there had been nothing left.

But this time there was a worrying doubt in his head. Merlin had been in the castle when the siege had taken place. Though he had not heard news of his death, lists were still being drawn. And even if he had not died during the siege, he had no idea whether the dead King had kept him alive. After all, he was the King's manservant.

So he and the Knights who had been there for him during Morgana's reign now searched for the clumsy servant.

Arthur led them to the dungeons first, hoping they had simply left him there. He reached the bottom of the stairs where he was met with a horrifying sight.

Dead soldiers lay crumpled and bloody on the stone floor. Eyes wide open with shock, terrified expressions on their faces. They covered every inch. And in the middle of them all, sitting cross legged with his back to them was Merlin.

A clang resounded as a sword struck metal and Merlin turned his head. Blood splattered his face. He grinned at them and stood up, blood covering his bare feet and his trousers. But what shocked Arthur most of all was his eyes.

His bright, golden eyes.

_**There will only be a few chapters to this. Not very long at all. This scene just popped into my head and I had to post it. review?**_


	2. Part 2

"Arthur Pendragon," said Merlin. His voice was different. The cheeriness was gone, replaced by a metallic ring that made the hairs on the back of Arthurs neck stand up.

"You're not Merlin," he said immediately. He drew his sword and walked down the rest of the staircase. All that stood between himself and 'Merlin' now was the sea of bodies that littered the floor.

'Merlin' smiled once more and said, "No. I am not. But do not be afraid. He is perfectly safe."

"What have you done with him?" asked Gwaine angrily.

"He is asleep," said 'Merlin', "He could not bear to do what had to be done so I took over for a short while."

"You mean killing all these people?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They would have killed Merlin," he replied simply.

"Who are you?" Lancelot asked.

The man hesitated for a moment. But then he answered, "Emrys."

"Emrys," repeated Arthur, "Why did you take over Merlin's body."

"I've already answered that," said Emrys calmly, "They would have killed Merlin. Merlin would not defend himself so I took over and protected him."

"Why do you care whether or not Merlin lives or dies?" asked Percival, "He's only a servant."

The grin on Merlin's face widened, "Maybe to you. But to the Old Religion he is everything."

"The Old Religion?" spluttered Arthur, "But that's, that's _magic_."

He looked directly at Arthur then, his golden eyes glowing in the light, "You and Merlin have a very important role to play in the future. Magic protects this boy. It watches over him. One day, it will come out of hiding. Goodbye for now, Arthur Pendragon."

And no sooner had he finished that sentence that the gold disappeared and Merlin's eyes rolled back into his head.

_**Sorry for the wait. The next (and possibly final) part will be much quicker. I've just had exams and on the 4**__**th**__** it was my birthday I'm fifteen now! But it's holidays next week so I should be able to update way quicker. **_


	3. Part 3

"So I went all psycho-killer on all the guards?" asked Merlin, wide-eyed and confused from his bed.

"Basically yeah," said Gwaine, leaning against Merlin's drawers.

Merlin looked down at his hands. Arthur knew that look and he almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're not feeling guilty about killing them are you?" asked Arthur. Lancelot and Gwaine looked at Merlin as though he had grown two heads.

"You weren't you," said Gwaine.

"And they were the _enemy_ Merlin," said Lancelot.

"Yeah," mumbled Merlin, "What else did…Emrys, say?"

"Nothing," said Arthur. They all had agreed to spare Merlin the truth. Emrys had said that Magic was watching over Merlin, and that was enough to turn anyone's head in. Who would want to know that? So the knights were to say nothing.

"Okay," said Merlin, yawning.

"You're tired," said Lancelot, "We'll leave you to sleep."

"Yeah," said Gwaine, moving for the door, "See ya, mate."

Lancelot and Gwaine left and Arthur went to follow. But he paused at the door and turned back.

Feeling slightly foolish he asked, "You do know that it wasn't you're fault that those guards died, right? They would have died anyway."

"Yeah Arthur," said Merlin, "I know."

And knowing full well the Merlin didn't, Arthur left.

_**And so that's that. THE END. I told you it was going to be short. I might do a full length prequel…who knows. :P**_


End file.
